


Vaxus Across Thedas

by ajir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Animated GIFs, Animation, Art, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, M/M, dorxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of Vaxus Trevelyan travelling trough Thedas. First stop? The Fallow Mire!</p><p>As always, go to my tumblr for more (trashwarden)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fallow Mire

[[tumblr link](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/132561193778/trashwarden-this-is-why-your-companions-dont)]


	2. Temple of Mythal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax's logic.

[[tumblr link](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/128269046608/i-call-it-the-vaxs-logic-though-my-personal-fav)]


	3. Hissing Wastes

 

 

[[tumblr link]](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/143401155968/taking-the-kids-out-world-needs-more-cole-and)


	4. Emprise du Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cass won.

[[tumblr link]](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/152209952033/alright-kid-now-that-youre-more-human-we-need)

_“Alright kid, now that you’re more human we need to talk about your sense of humour.”_


End file.
